


High Horse

by birbbyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, gun comparison, high horse, kinky cowboys, mccree isn't a fucking stand user, mom i'm tired and i want to go home, mozzarella is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbbyboy/pseuds/birbbyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mccree and hol horse duel it out at the food court</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Horse

**Author's Note:**

> a spicy ship

It was a cowboy stand-off like no other. McCree stared down his opponent. It was……… Hol Horse. The fucking cowboy who apparently had girlfriends everywhere. He respects women!!! And would never hit one!!!!!! McPee looked over at the clock situated at the center of the mall’s food court. It was 11:55…… AM. A child cried. McCree was on the table, standing on his large fries. His boot was going to smell like fries now. Shit. Hol Whorse was staring directly at him now, but his hand wasn’t resting on his holster. The douche didn’t even have one, actually. What a casual. 

“Where the fuck is your gun??????????????” Mc said, his peacemaker resting against his hip. “I bet mine is bigger than yours, dipshit!” It was 11:58 now.

“It’s right here, fuckhead,” Hol Horse said, waving his hand around like he was holding a gun. “It’s wayyyyyyyyyy bigger than yours!”

“Bitch there ain’t nothing there????” McCree yodeled. 11:59.

“Oh fuck you aren’t a stand user………. I guess we can’t duel it out now over who has the bigger gun then,,,” Hol Horse said, sitting down on someone’s food court pizza. He quickly got up. His ass was covered in mozzarella now. MacCreep thought it looked sexy as hell. McCree looked at the clock once more. IT WAS 12:00!

“IT’S HIGH NOON!!” McCree shrieked. He did an acrobatic flip over to Hol and smooched him right on his stupidass face. They sucked faces for a while, and then Hol Horse got on mcccreeee’s back piggyback-style and they rode away to go have that brokeback mountain sex.

“I’LL GIVE YOU THE WHOLE HORSE!” Hol screamed from the distance.

Mall security couldn’t catch them.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all'd've


End file.
